


Jeff X LJ Stocking Smut

by Gamergeek2000



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Candypop mentioned, Fluff, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut, Stockings, Top!Jeff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 09:37:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16513844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamergeek2000/pseuds/Gamergeek2000
Summary: Due to Toby's stupidity many CP's have to share rooms now. Jeff doesn't think it'll be a problem bunking with his best friend.





	Jeff X LJ Stocking Smut

(Hey everyone! Sorry it’s been a while, i’ve been busy with college and work, i do have a new story in mind that i’m excited to show you guys. But for now, this is a fanfic requested by sa good friend of mine, KiarytheWolf.)

 

Jeff X LJ Stocking Smut-oneshot

Third POV.

Jeff had normally gone to his own room after dinner, but a certain twitchy bastard got ahold of some firecrackers and lit the west wing of the mansion up! Several of the cps from that wing have had to bunk with another person, horrible idea, and slender mentioned that he’ll try to get the mansion fixed in two weeks time. However i don’t think he took in account that several of the cps that lived in that wing were the more introverted or violent ones.Ben lived in that wing and now he has to bunk with EJ. Lost silver lived in that wing, and was forced to sleep in Sonic EXE’s room, and thank god LJ got to Jeff otherwise he would have to sleep in puppeteer’s room. There’s nothing wrong with puppeteer, but next door was Jane’s room and he would rather stay away from the bitch.

So now we are here, Jeff currently laying on LJ’s bed, twirling his knife around in boredom as the clown was finishing getting ready for the night. Jeff didn’t mind being in LJ’s room, it wasn’t too chaotic, just a blackish grey room with a dresser and a bed. Some of the CP rooms didn’t come with closets so there was no other choice but a dresser. However on the side of the bed was a nightstand with bright colored candy practically flooding from the drawer, and a book rested on the top. Jeff huffed and gazed back up at his knife, that he was still absentmindedly flicking around and spinning in his hand.

The door opened up and the owner of the room came in, smiling as always and chuckled to himself at his new roommates absorption to the knife. LJ walked to his dresser and began to take off his costume for bed, asking out loud. “Do you have any sleep wear?”

Jeff paused and looked over at LJ and shrugged. “I normally sleep in boxers, but if you have a problem with it i can stay elsewhere.” 

LJ laughed and shook his head. “No need, i normally stay in boxers as well.” As he removed his shirt he started to remove the shorts, leaving him only in his boxers and stockings.

Jeff’s pale face went pink as he looked at LJ’s body. He was very lean with just the right amount of muscle to his equally pale body. Jeff never really paid attention to people’s clothing of course, unless it was something ridiculous, and was surprised how well the striped stockings fit on his legs. LJ felt eyes on him and looked over at Jeff and where he was looking to, making his cheeks go a little red but chuckled. “See something you like?”

Jeff’s gaze snapped up to the smug grin growing on LJ’s lips and grumbled. “What if i do?”

LJ blinked, the grin turning into a confused but thoughtful look. “Well, what are you going to do about it?” He asked, stepping closer to the bed but still standing tall above Jeff.

Jeff’s lips quirked up into a grin of his own and patted the spot on the bed next to him, and out of curiosity and amusement LJ sat down. Before LJ even spoke he was yanked down onto his back with the famous killer hovering over him, LJ couldn’t help but let a giggle slip. “Oh god, i’m trapped.” He playfully said.

However, playful or not, Jeff looked at him in irritation and bit down on LJ’s neck, making the clown freeze up and gasp. Jeff pulled his teeth away from his neck but began licking at the pale skin, making LJ moan softly. LJ smirked a little and moved a hand up Jeff’s back before grabbing a chunk of Jeff’s hair and yanking on it. Jeff groaned and looked at LJ with a predator-like look, pinning both of LJ’s hands above his head and intertwining their fingers. Their lips slammed together, making both cringe momentarily when their teeth clacked together, and both killers let out a groan of pleasure. 

Jeff tilted over LJ a little for leverage and licked at the clowns lips, LJ knew better than to keep Jeff waiting and opened his mouth, instantly battling Jeff’s tongue for dominance. Jeff was very pleased that LJ wasn’t giving up easily and continued to force the battle to press on, continuing to get close for leverage. As if LJ had the same idea, he gripped onto Jeff’s back and crossed his legs around Jeff’s waist, momentarily brushing their cocks together. However that light touch did cause Jeff to freeze for a moment and LJ pulled away, licking the blood on Jeff’s cheeks.

“What’s wrong Jeffy~? You’re not getting shy on me right?” LJ laughed a little, attempting to hide it behind his now freed hand, but finding no restraint.

Jeff glared at him and snapped. “Don’t laugh!” He tried to sound mean but the blush rising to his cheeks were not helping the cause.

“Make me~” LJ chuckled back and Jeff’s lips quirked up in a grin, which made the monochromed clown shut up.

Jeff quickly tore LJ’s boxer’s off and dipped down to suck on the cock. Taking the full length right away made LJ arch back and moan loudly. “Gahhh! J-Jeff!”

Feeling a sense of pride Jeff began sucking on his member, bobbing his head and not pulling up for one minute. Even if the pre-cum wasn’t the thing to Jeff, he was not going to let up and deep throated the pale cock. LJ’s legs at this point were quivering, his right leg moved onto Jeff’s right shoulder for a more comfortable position, he was moaning and drool escaped down the side of his cheek. His eyes half lidded and tears began to leak from the corners of his eyes, and as Jeff moved away for a moment for LJ to catch his breath.  
“J-Jeff-wha-AH!” LJ shrieked as Jeff licked the head of his cock and sucked on it teasingly. LJ’s right hand went down on top of Jeff’s black locks and forced his mouth down on his cock, making the killer deep throat again. 

The long fingers gripped onto his hair and tugged a bit, making Jeff hold off for a moment to pull away and take the fingers that were currently piercing into his head. “LJ lay back.”

LJ panted and whined a little. “I’m not done yet.” LJ complied though and laid back, watching Jeff grab his stocking covered legs and leave small kisses on his legs.

“Dont. worry.” Jeff said in between his kisses. “I’m getting, there.” A smirk rose onto his lips and looked at LJ as he removed his own boxers. “But i’m not preparing you.”

That actually made LJ’s cock jolt a little at the low growl, although at the same time fear creeped up his back a little. They always prepped each other and if they didn’t they knew it would be painful. However while in his frozen state, Jeff wasted no time lining up and pushing his cock into LJ’s hole. The moment there was pressure LJ snapped back into reality and started to claw at Jeff’s back.

“J-jeff stop!” LJ cried out, tears leaking down and his legs crossed around Jeff’s waist. Jeff however shoved in all the way, causing a yelp of pain to escape from LJ’s lips.

Jeff stayed still, watching the killer below him writhe in pain, Jeff relaxed a little and leaned down to kiss LJ. LJ took the kiss greatly and tried to relax himself, to focus on something other than the burning pain in his ass. Jeff began to thumb away the tears and pulled away to look at where they were connected, feeling a stab of guilt when he saw blood running down from LJ’s asshole.

“LJ i’m gonna move slow, alright?” Jeff spoke softly and leaned over again to kiss LJ’s neck. LJ nodded a bit and allowed Jeff to start rocking his hips slowly. It was still a searing pain but not as horrible, just uncomfortable, although LJ closed his eyes to hide the pain. Jeff didn’t fall for it though and began to stroke LJ’s dick in hope of him relaxing.

After a few small thrusts and the consistent fisting of the clowns member, the pain began to vanish and it became easier to Jeff to thrust faster. A loud moan left LJ’s mouth after a particularly hard thrust and Jeff grinned, starting to slam his hips into LJ’s.

“You seem to be enjoying this now~” Jeff grunted and clasped his fingers onto LJ’s hips.

“F-fucking s-sadist!” LJ moaned out and glared at Jeff in challenge, who only glared back and continued to fuck him at a merciless pace.

“Oh sadist huh? What about you? Fucking whore that was strutting around in his stockings.” Jeff growled back, biting into LJ’s shoulder.

“Y-you’re the attention whore!” LJ yelled out and moaned, his climax was threatening to spill but he forced his body to hold back. “A-always needing s-someone to boost you-your ego!”

Jeff pulled away, stopping his thrusts for a moment and forcing one of LJ’s legs down flat on the bed and the other was forced as high as possible, nearly reaching LJ’s head. The angle was a little awkward at first but Jeff managed to get back into his rough thrusts and moaned. At that angle LJ screamed out in pleasure, his toes curled in pleasure and he clawed at the sheets below him. “F-fuck Jeff!”

“Yeah bitch, you’re liking this now. Maybe i should take you dry every time.” Jeff grinned, not halting his thrusts for one moment. “Have you moaning like a fucking slut.”

LJ was too far gone to really bite back at Jeff’s comments, he was enjoying himself too much. “F-fuck harder! Jeff fuck your slut harder!”

Jeff groaned and continued to pound into his lover and surely caused bruises on his hips. But after a while his thrusts became sloppy and his cock twitched. “F-fuck i’m gonna cum!”

“Yes! Jeff! I’m cumming!” LJ cried out and ropes of semen coated his stomach, just as Jeff released his own cum into LJ.

Both of them quivered from their climax, the air felt thick and they panted for air. Jeff slowly moved LJ’s legs down and pulled out of LJ, laying next to him. After a couple minutes Jeff looked over to LJ, smiling as he noticed the clown had already fallen asleep. He placed a small kiss on the clowns head before cuddling with him and submitting himself to sleep.

~few weeks later~

 

The wing of the house was finally fixed up and everyone began moving back to their rooms, even Jeff did, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t stay in LJ’s room every once in a while. However one particular morning Jeff had left LJ’s room and was greeted with Candypop at the door. His hair was a blue mop, and he was only wearing his night shirt with blue sweats,he looked worn out.

“Jeff if you have a soul, please sleep with LJ in your room.” Candypop said, but with a frown that was clear he was not in the mood to argue. 

Jeff simply nodded and candypop retreated to his room, slamming the door closed. Jeff grinned a little with pride, and that pride just went south very fast, making him walk back into LJ’s room.


End file.
